


found

by fireflylights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College Students NCT Dream, Fluff, Jaem is a literature student haha, Jeno was only mentioned by Yangyang, M/M, NCT 00Line, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflylights/pseuds/fireflylights
Summary: Now that Jaemin thinks of it, Renjun has been trying to confess to him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	found

**Author's Note:**

> *breathes in* hELLOOOOO???

Now that Jaemin thinks of it,  _ Renjun has been trying to confess to him _ . 

  
  


It started 2 weeks ago, when he had called Renjun in the middle of the night, talking about his worries about passing his midterm exams and meeting the deadline of his portfolio for his major subject in Literature. 

  
  


Of course Renjun had come to his rescue, even if the boy grunted as soon as he picked up the phone and nagged at Jaemin about why it was wrong calling in one in the morning. Hr immediately softened, though, as he heard Jaemin's soft "Junnie..." on the other line. After that, even offered to go to his place when he thought Jaemin was going to cry.

  
  


And so, after calming Jaemin down and reassuring him that Literature was the perfect course for him and that he could do it, Renjun said to Jaemin that he'll leave little notes in his locker so that maybe, it can help him make the day.

  
  


The notes started simple, like:

  
  


_ i'm not a lit student like you, but i will try my best to cheer you up with my words!! ^^ _

  
  


_ you'll do well today!! never doubt that. okay???? <3 _

  
  


_ do well today like you always do _

  
  


That then turned to:

  
  


_ i just hope that i am making you happy as much as you make me.  _

  
  


_ the world is more beautiful with you in it, na jaemin :)  _

  
  


_ i hope you know that you're smile is one of the most precious things in this world ~ _

  
  


So really, it was safe to say that Renjun has been confessing, right? 

  
  


"I need to go, Jeno will get mad at me." Yangyang exclaims, standing up. 

  
  


"Dude, come on. Help me, I don't know what to do!" Jaemin sighs. 

  
  


"Dude," the boy mocks him. "Jun obviously likes you." he rolls his eyes. "And, by the way you've been acting, aside from the fact that I already know, It's obvious that you like him, too." 

  
  


He groans. "But what if I'm wrong, Yang?" he states, tilting his head up to make eye contact. "What if I confess and find out that he doesn't like me?" 

  
  


Yangyang ruffles Jaemin's hair and sits down carefully. "Look, I know Renjun is special to you and that you don't want to lose him." He nods with much force, Yangyang smiles wildly. "But I have eyes and I know that you both really, really like each other and that both of you are stupid and stubborn." Yangyang breathes deeply. "Assuming and saying stupid things! Diving too deeply in so many what ifs!!" the boy shouts. 

  
  


"Hey!!" Jaemin counters. "Renjun's not stupid!" 

  
  


Yangyang rolls his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest as he huffs. "But, Min, really. Confess to him. I'm tired of the both of your stupid asses, causing to me and Jeno not hanging out properly."

  
  


Jaemin frowns. "How does this affect you and Jeno's relationship?"

  
  


The boy gets up, getting ready to leave for real this time. "Renjun rants about you to Jeno. A whole fucking lot."

  
  


His frown deepens. "'Bout what?" 

  
  


Yangyang smirks at him. "What do you think?" 

  
  


Jaemin is at Renjun's now. It's their tradition to go to the rooftop of Renjun's dorm when their schedules allow it. They are sitting on a blanket laid down on the floor. 

  
  


They talk about nothing and everything. A comfortable silence can surround them, their breaths syncing as they stare at stars, but they can also talk for hours on end without breaks.

  
  


He knows he's overthinking it. And now, it might be ruining their shared time as he stares at Renjun, eyes sparkling, talking about something that Jaemin's mind blocks as it spirals in it's own thoughts. 

  
  


"—would be fun, right?" Renjun's looking at him now. "Jaem?" the boy asks, visibly worried. 

  
  


He blinks twice. "Sorry, what?" 

  
  


Renjun laughs at him.  _ Joyous _ .  _ Pretty _ , staring at the stars again. "I said, it would be a really perfect time to be abducted by aliens since we're together anyway." 

  
  


_ His heart skips a beat _ , unable to respond. 

  
  


"Jaem, is something wrong?" Renjun asks, looking at him again with worried eyes now more prominent than the earlier. "You seem so out of it. Are you sick? Do you want to go back inside?" Renjun places a hand on his thigh. 

  
  


_ Sweet _ . 

  
  


Jaemin thinks it's now or never. 

  
  


He stares at Renjun.  _ Hesitant _ .  _ Scared _ . He licks his lips as his throat seems to dry. "I need to tell you something." 

  
  


Renjun hums, encouraging him. He looked at the boy's lips.  _ Soft _ .  _ Lovely _ . 

  
  


He averted his gaze, breathing deeply. He swallows the lump on his throat, focusing on the bright stars above them. 

  
  


"This is crazy but," He starts, " _ Huang, you're a fixed thought in everything that I write _ ."

  
  


He gazes back at Renjun, who is now staring lovingly at him. He took the hand that was placed in his thigh as he intertwined it with his. " _ You're a constant thought in my head _ ." 

  
  


He places a light kiss on Renjun's hand. " _ Running in it with no end _ ." 

  
  


He laughs lightly. " _ And for the longest time that I'm around _ .

  
  


" _ Defeatingly lost, used to being trapped underground _ , 

  
  


_ Never have I been so happy to be finally found _ ."

  
  


_ Beautiful _ . As he stares into Renjun's bright eyes. "Oh, Jaem, this just  _ fucking _ sucks." 

  
  


He was taken aback as Renjun giggles. The boy slaps his arm. "I  _ was _ going to confess today!" the boy pouts. "I was actually giving you hints in the notes that I was leaving for you, you know?" Renjun gave him a sheepish smile. 

  
  


_ Aha _ . So, he was right afterall. They shared a smile and then there were butterflies in his stomach. "But I guess this is great, huh. Hearing get poetic about me and all." 

  
  


He groans. Pulling Renjun in for a hug. 

  
  


"Hey." Renjun breaks away from the hug, He hums. "I'm glad, too. That I found you and that you're here with me." He smiles fondly. "My heart beat gets crazy with you, Na Jaemin." 

  
  


Jaemin could only giggle, that was cut short as he fell Renjun's soft lip on his. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


( **_From: only reply to when necessary_ **

_ Congratu-fucking-lations _

_ Now, kiss _

  
  


**_To: only reply to when necessary_ **

_ we did!! ~~ (๑>ᴗ<๑) _ ****

  
  


**_From: only reply to when necessary_ **

_ wHAT??  _

_ HEY _

_ sTOP FUCKING IGNORING MEE _ ) 

**Author's Note:**

> oh renmin,,this sweet, sweet duo. it became a bit easy to word out how jaemin confesses since he always seem to be in love with jun hehehe
> 
> hello,,, it's been almost a year dfksfkda but hi i'm back 
> 
> i made a twitter @firefIylights and i'm working there too hehe i'm currently working on a short noren fic there,, check it out hehe
> 
> [02:00] "my heart beat gets crazy for you huang renjun ~~


End file.
